Cool Cult Transcript
(The episode starts inside Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where he sleeps on his bed snores peacefully. Suddenly Squidward woke up with a sound he has heard) Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Laughs) Squidward: Whoooooooooooooa! (falls off his bed) D'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the... D'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now!! (We see Gary, Snellie and Lary laughing meowing and running around SpongeBob's pineapple house) STOP!!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary stops) What colud you possibably be doing this time!? Gary: We wasn't trying to do anything. Squidward: Or for what?! For running around the pineapple screaming like a banquie!? Snellie: Squidward, abanquie sounds like this! (Gary, Snellie and Lary screams like a banquie but Squidward shuts them up with his hands) Squidward: Listen closey. There are people here that are normal, and then there's you three! Lary: Uh, really? Squidward: Yes really! Maybe you three snails should start acting a little more NORMAL!!!!!! D'OHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Walks away angrliy) Gary: We're... not normal? (He, Snellie and Lary began to cry) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Mreoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Wailling) Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!! (Just then SpongeBob came to see what has happened) SpongeBob: What's wrong little guys? (Gary, Snellie and Lary see SpongeBob while crying to tears) Gary: (Sobbing) Oh SpongeBob! Squidward told us that we're not normal! Snellie: (Sobbing) And we're not acting cool too! Lary: (Sobbing) What are we gonna do!? Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Crying) Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! SpongeBob: Aww it's okay little guys. Now you let me handle Squidward alone to see what he said to you three. (He goes inside Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where Squidward is sleeping so peacefully then SpongeBob wakes him up) Squidward! Squidward: Hun wha?! SpongeBob: Why are you so mean to the snails? And how does one become normal? Squidward: Well SpongeBob why don't you start by... (Throws SpongeBob out of his house by the window angrily) Getting away from me you little creature!! SpongeBob: What's wrong with Squidward? He seems so grouchy. Gary: (Slithers to SpongeBob) Did you tell him? SpongeBob: Well I'd try my best to ask him to see what he's so mean to you snails. Snellie: That's too bad! Lary: Yeah. SpongeBob: Well little guys looks like you three need to under stand cool and normal like the other snails. I can help you out. Gary: Oh thank you, SpongeBob! Snellie: You're a good friend! Lary: Yeah! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to inside SpongeBob's house where he teached Gary, Snellie and Lary how to be cool and normal) SpongeBob: To be cool and normal all's you need is cool shades and glasses oh and some jazzy cool wigs. Gary: Wow. Are you sure this is okay, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Don't worry Gare. I've got many stuff in my bedroom. And I even got my special record player for songs to play. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Wow! Cool! (And so SpongeBob groomed Gary, Snellie and Lary with shades glasses and cool wigs after that we see Gary, Snellie and Lary with a real cool look) Gary: Well SpongeBob how do we know we all look? SpongeBob: A cool cult! Gary: Wow a cool cult! Thank you, SpongeBob! Snellie: That makes us feel cool and normal! Lary: Yeah wait until all our snailfriends see this! SpongeBob: That's great little buddies well I better get to Sandy's don't forget to start acting cool and normal. Gary: We will! C'mon you guys let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse! Snellie and Lary: Yeah!!! (And so Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers to the Snail-Clubhouse with their cool and normal looks while SpongeBob gets to Sandy's Treedome. Finally Squidward comes out of his house and follows Gary, Snellie and Lary to the Snail-Clubhouse that's where Snail-Park is. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where 15 snails are sitting around the table while Gary, Snellie and Lary comes in with a cool and normal shades, glasses and wigs) Gary: Bikini Bottom! Your three cool and normal snails are here! Snellie: And we are the cooliest snails in Bikini Bottom! Lary: Oh yeah we are now acting normal! Daniel: Gary! Snellie! Lary! You three look good. Ooh and cool shades! Boss: What the heck happen to you runts?!! Spike: Did you get a cool look? Dan: Yeah. You got us there with your acting. Gary: Thank you boys. SpongeBob gave us this grooming look so that we can be cool and normal like you snails. Mary: Ooh la la, Gary! I love the way you act cool! Mosteeze: Yeah like can we be cool like the three of you snails? Snellie: Sure Mosteeze, Infact why don't we change our clubhouse to... "Acting cool and being normal!" Daniel: That sounds really good! Foofie: I don't know ma'am but are you sure we're gonna change that to acting cool and being normal? Snellie: That's right, Foofie! Just trust Gary. He knows everything! Petey: Well we could bring some cool stuff to the clubhouse. Pat: Meooooow! Spike: But where are we going to find some cool stuff? Dan: Yeah we don't have anything cool. Lary: Well tell you what. If we can grab something cool and normal we need a disco, a really cool radio with tunes a stereo and a shady lights! Micheal: Now that's a brilliant idea! Victoria: We can't argue with that! Eugene: Great idea, Lary! Penney: Yeah really smart guy indeed. Sweet Sue: I'm starting to like this plan. Edward: Yes indeed. I love acting cool and being normal clubhouse! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! (All 18 Snails laughed. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard from the clubhouse) Boss: Now who could that be? Lary: Probably one of the owners showed up. (All 18 Snails got up from around the table goes to the door and Gary opens it and there was Squidward) Squidward: Hun? (Sees everything from the Snail-Clubhouse) Alright which one of you snails are Gary, Snellie and Lary? Boss: Hey! What's he talking about? Edward: I think he means them. (Points to Gary, Snellie and Lary. Squidward comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse and looks all around) Squidward: What is all this? It isn't about your secret Snail-Clubhouse is it? Gary: Well we made this clubhouse for pet snails only and we can play fun games we're about to play. Snellie: We love to come in here to play! Isn't it great!? (Gary, Snellie and Lary laughs) Squidward: D'ohhh! Spike: Oh. Here we go. Squidward: (Sighs then to himself) Don't blow it Squidward! Just calm yourself! (Now to Gary, Snellie and Lary) Well that was very great indeed you snails. Have fun with that. Lary: Of course, Squidward. Mary: Whew. Oh for a second there I thought that Squid's gonna be angry. Mosteeze: But he's not angry. He was calm. Foofie: Yeah and fully relaxed. Rocky: (Snores) Getting cooler all we need is something normal. Squidward: Right. Let me guess. You've got the rock inside your clubhouse. Daniel: He's right. Somebody brought Patrick's snailrock Rocky inside. But who? Gary: Even rocks can be snails too. Pat: Meow. (Then Gary pushes Squidward out of the Snail-Clubhouse so that all 18 snails can get to work on making on acting cool and being normal club) Gary: Thanks for stopping by, Squidward but we gotta get to work. Now you wait out here so we can be ignored. (Closes the door) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Whew. Micheal: That was a close call you guys. Eugene: How jealious for that squid to come in here. Sweet Sue: Now where we're we? Victoria: Gary, Snellie and Lary here are planning to make a club called acting cool and being normal. Penney: Victoria's right. Boss: Say Runt, do you know this squid? Gary: I sure do, Boss. That's Squidward Tentacles. Mary: Squidward Tentacles? Snellie: Squidward Tentacles is kinda like my owner. But ever since he adopted me he wanted me to win the trophy so that I can win the Bikini Bottom Snail Race. That's why I'm telling you this story. Pat: Meow? Daniel: That's a long story. Dan: Tell me about it. It's a secret. Spike: I think you need to be more predictive. Boss: Uh sure. Now what do we all say about decarating the clubhouse into acting cool and being normal? All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Boss: Well in that case let's get to work!! All Snails: All right!!! Meoooooooooow!! Meoooooooooooooooow!! Meooooooooooooooooooooow!! (And so all 18 snails get to work on decarating the clubhouse of acting cool and being normal when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Treedome where Sandy told SpongeBob about her sister from Texas) Sandy: You see SpongeBob that's the story of my sister from texas. SpongeBob: Wow Sandy, that's a long story. Is she gonna come over to Bikini Bottom too just like your brother Randy? Sandy: Just want you to know she's my twin sister and Randy's my twin brother. And now my twin sister is coming over to Bikini Bottom! And She's new in town. SpongeBob: Wow. What's her name? Sandy: Her name is Mandy Cheeks. Or M.C. for short. SpongeBob: Mandy Cheeks? (Later, the bus stops at the Treedome where a female squrriel named "Mandy" from Texas came out of the bus and went inside Sandy's Treedome) Mandy: Howdy, Howdy, Howdy y'all!!! Sandy: Mandy! My lost sister! Mandy: Hello Sandy how's my twin little sister coming along? Sandy: It was wonderful Mandy! SpongeBob: Hey there! The names SpongeBob nice to meet you! Mandy: Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. I'm Mandy. SpongeBob: So Mandy you and Sandy have been sisters back in texas hun? Mandy: Of course. Sandy: Please make yourself at home and we'll have tea together. Mandy: Thank you. (Now SpongeBob, Sandy and Mandy sit around the table having tea and cookies for Mandy's welcome) So uh SpongeBob is it? It's true that you and Sandy have been best friends hun? SpongeBob: That's right. Sandy and I have been best friends for life. We do Karate or should I say Ka-Ra-Tay! Mandy: Karate? Sandy: It's a martial artist for a karate expert like myself. SpongeBob: And we have pet snails! Mandy: Hey no kidding I love pet snails too! SpongeBob and Sandy: Hun?! (Scene cuts back to Snail-Park where Squidward is sitting on the bench thinking about Gary, Snellie and Lary acting cool and being normal) Squidward: I wonder what got into Gary, Snellie and Lary. And what in the world is that? (He sees a sigh which says "Acting Cool And Being Normal" on the Snail-Clubhouse oak tree) Pat: Meow! Dan: Yes you're right, Pat. This is the cool cult. Spike: I can't beliveve we're wearing cool and normal clothes. (Squidward slaps himself on the face which snaps him out of it and goes back inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Squidward: Hey uh, Gary? I... uh... (Squidward sees all 18 snails wearing cool and normal being clothes) Gary: What do you think, Squid baby? Snellie: Isn't this cool!? Lary: Yeah. Even all of us snails are wearing cool and normal clothes. Daniel: I think being cool and normal is great hun, Pat? Pat: Meow! Meow! Spike: I can't beliveve we are wearing these cool and normal being clothes! Micheal: Oh Spike you always say things like that. Victoria: I agree it's really need to have a cool cult. Eugene: It's awesome dudets! Penney and Edward: Yeah!! Sweet Sue: I bet we're loving this kind of club! Mary: That's right. We love this Acting Cool And Being Normal Club. Dan: What? You gotta be kidding, Mary. Mary: Oh I am not. Gary: C'mon Squidward join the party! Snellie: Yeah even if you and your clarinet clary can play! Penney: The parties gonna be a bomb! Edward: Yes indeed! Squidward: Okay! Just this once we'll party while ignoring SpongeBob and acting cool. Lary: You got yourself a deal! Foofie: This Squid's got cool skills! Mosteeze: Yeah let's party!! All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! (Squidward took out his clarinet and begins to play) Sweet Sue: This party is coool!! Victoria: I'll say! Pat: Meow. Daniel: You're right, Pat, Acting Cool And Being Normal Club is a good idea after all. What can possibably go wrong? Boss: Hen. Why don't we party with real music on the radio instead of playing instraments! French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Hours Later... (We see and hear Boss, Dan and Spike playing on the DJ with real music noises on the sterieo) All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Squidward: It's really loud!!! Mary: Ooh la la! I love this song!!! Petey: Nothing can go wrong!!! Mosteeze: Hooray!!! Gary: You said it everyone!!! Snellie: And Squidward!!! Lary: Oh yeah!!! Pat: Meooooooooooooow!!! (Meanwhile we cut back to the treedome where SpongeBob and Sandy told Mandy about Gary, Snellie and Lary) Mandy: Gary, Snellie and Lary? Cute names! SpongeBob: Thanks but what about you? What's your favorite pet snails name anyway? Mandy: He's called Petey the Snail. He's so smart he can read books about everything. SpongeBob: Petey's a good name. Sandy: Can you think of any snail's name? Mandy: Yeah I can. I am a huge fans of Gary's adventures. Sandy: Really? So does my twin brother Randy's. SpongeBob: Oh I almost forgot to tell you that Sandy's a brilliant scientist in Bikini Bottom. Mandy: Really? Sandy's a scientist? Sandy: I sure do, Mandy! And how!! SpongeBob: Yeah. I tired to tell Gary not to go on so many crazy adventures but he can do whatever he wants with his snailfriends while he goes wandering out of the house. Mandy: Oh wow SpongeBob I can't beliveve your snail Gary have so many crazy adventures. This could be funny. (Scene cuts back to the Snail-Clubhouse where the Acting Cool And Being Normal Club party is finally over) Dan: Boy, that party was a blast. Spike: Yeah I'm all beat from Djing the stereo. Boss: It was really nice having you in here Squiddy take care of yourself. Squidward: Yup those were the good ol days. So long snails! (Walks back to his Tiki Head Island house) Daniel: Well there he goes back to his Tiki Head Island house. Petey: I can beliveve we've been through so much together with that squid. Gary: Too bad ignoring SpongeBob is not going to work out for me. Snellie: Or ignoring Squidward is not going to work from me either. Lary: Yeah. We can't ignore people and owners together for the rest of ours lives. Mary: You're right Lary it was the best club we ever had. (All 18 Snails laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob watched Gary writing his snail journal and told him anything) SpongeBob: Hey Gary. Guess who came to Bikini Bottom today. "Mandy" Sandy's twin sister! Gary: Wow Sandy's twin sister from Texas Mandy ryhimes with Randy hun? Snellie: Maybe Sandy has two twin squirrels from Texas. Lary: Yeah. One: Sandy's twin brother Randy. And Two: Sandy's twin sister Mandy. SpongeBob: We invited her to the treedome to have tea and cookies then after that Mandy was welcome to Bikini Bottom. Another day another adventure hun Gary, Snellie and Lary? I wonder what tomorrow's gonna be little buddies. Gary: Tomorrow's gonna be something!? I bet for a walk to Bikini Bottom! Gary, Snellie and Lary: All right! Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward. Gary: I just saw a jellyfish fly past SpongeBob's house. I wish I can fly like the jellyfish then all my snailfriends can join me. Squidward: What? You can't be serious you know snails can't fly like the jellyfish. How am I suppose to cook burgers when this BBQ grill is made of art?! Gary: Looks like you have to beliveve about the ancient snail where he can fly through the sky! Gary and Snellie: Next time!! "Up, Up and Down!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes